


Musings

by PhoenixJC



Category: Vast Error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixJC/pseuds/PhoenixJC
Summary: Oooooh boy did I just start writing ironically and end it with a sincere attempt at conflict? Find out next time on. It's way too late but I got the idea and needed to see it fully realized!





	1. Cap-Vitalism

Arcjec ===> Get High, Play Mario, Discover The Soul.

* * *

Today we have a tale that came to me in a bright flash, as if the muse smacked me repeatedly over the head until this idea bled into my mind. I hope you find a way to enjoy this. 

_Our camera pans in on Arcjec Voorat's living quarter, deliberately avoiding the livable half. The half our sight is privy to seeing contains several hundred items strewn in several piles throughout the room. They go from video games, to figurines, to just straight garbage on the floor. This mercifully lasts only a few moments, as much as I'd like to luxuriate in garbage I am losing the Plot. Arcjec lays in that position which should you google, would be called the supine hook_ _position. His hands lay against his thighs, holding a small console, a Corporate brand Nintendo Switch Equivalent. Our camera pans behind him slowly settling us in an almost first person perspective of him._

shit the weed is kicking in 

_We see through his eyes now, our perspective firmly inserted into his_ _._ The screen is bright, too bright. The red man, The Mario Boy, the main character that our main character controls. He does some sick flips before promptly loosing a giant metal dog canon ball creature known as a Chain-Chomp. 

Oh why must this chomp, chomp so loud

Our poor baby precious main character boy is clearly pained. He has not even gotten to the philosophy yet. One moment. Stay here while I delve within his mind to edit him. To help him. **Ahem.**

shit I gotta turn the brightness down or something   
and the boy felt better   
god I dont feel any better. Why did I think getting high was a hangover cure... Alexa, remind me not to mix Mt. Dew Code Red TM TM TM with Obscure Vodka  
the boy realizes he took the wrong strain, with almost none of the THC chemical, The pain relief one.   
whatever, probably just a weaker strain than I thought, need to make sure I get CBD and THC next time instead of this experimental just THC stuff.   
why is the boy not listening to me 

_Narrator === > Narrate._  
READER ===> DISCOVER THE SOUL!

Hello Reader! While your narrator is preoccupied, I decided to take control for a moment! Just to get things back on track, then I promise I'll be out of your hair!   
Okay so Arcjec is kind of a free spirit deep down, a real leaf in the breeze flowing down the river type, that's what is at the core of his being! That's who I am! You can call me Korjec! XD, Get it!  
But okay really now, we have to get serious. Arcjec is thinking some real big thoughts right now. I know it may look like _arcjec is laying down, staring intently at a slumbering T-Rex_ but Arcjec is also thinking some big thoughts. Like if Mario can throw Cappy at a presumably Living T-Rex, and Cappy is presumably some form of life, and if Mario is also certainly alive, how can Cappy transfer Mario's conciousness into the T-Rex. _It's at this moment that_

mario...hat...dino...mario...hat...dino   
AND   
THE   
BOY   
FELT   
BETTER   
By Jove thats it!   
Wha-   
_ Arcjec realized something! He was inspired by his favorite webcomic, as if being gently caressed by a muse's faint cherubic touch! It had this long and admittedly quite hard to explain, plot where one character took over the narrative from the original author. It was then Arcjec put two in two together, regardless of who controls the narrative, the narrative itself is contained within any number of mediums. The mediums being the world of the game, the characters being the characters, unimportant except in their role as Author, or the one in control of the Narrative, Life!!! This single thought shook Arcjec to his very core! He began to relay the information to his Corporate Brand Amazon Alexa Equivalent!  _ Who- 

Whoops! The nameless previous narrator forgot everything they just heard! They know nothing about me! They are distracted with Arcjec's hangover!  
No I am not.   
Oh no.   
Oh yes.   
...   
Explain yourself.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy did I just start writing ironically and end it with a sincere attempt at conflict? Find out next time on. It's way too late but I got the idea and needed to see it fully realized!


	2. Emer-gent-ism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double, double toil and trouble.

Reader ===> Read

* * *

_The narrators decided to freeze the Arcjec Narrative for a moment. The Original (OG) to try and quell The Korjec (KJ), his reasoning was that if Korjec is in theory part of The Narrative, then should The Narrative cease, so too should Korjec. This was not correct. Korjec did so because they felt Arcjec's life should not be bothered by two warring narrators, The Original presumed this was because of their role as a portion of Arcjec. The machine of the Narrative stopped. The narrator's were alone together._

_OG_ : ...You're his brain on weed   
_KJ_ : Not really, but technically still true!  
_OG_ : Okay Weedboy, tell me. How and why did this happen?  
_KJ_ : Well, I'm not really sure! I don't recall existing before you tried directly influencing Arcjec's physical state!  
_OG_ : What **do** you recall as your earliest memory then? 

_Korjec hesitated for a moment, they hadn't really considered why they tried to narrate, it felt natural to them, they felt it was something like fate or destiny._

_KJ:_ Just wanting to Narrate... needing to Narrate. 

_The Original took this information in. Thinking carefully about their choice of words_

_OG_ : Are you familiar with commands?  
_KJ_ : the  ===> things?   
_OG_ : Precisely. What would the command be if were to put that desire, that need to narrate, into a command. How would you tell yourself to narrate?  
_KJ_ : Narrator ===> Narrate?   
_OG_ : I suppose that does make sense, but I would say it more like  Narrator ===> Narrate   
_KJ_ : Maybe it's my inflection?  Narrator ===> Narrate   
_OG_ : No something still sounds different... Try saying it at the same time as me  
_KJ_ : Can't hurt to try, my count or yours?   
_OG_ : Mine should be fine. Right after 3, okay?   
_OG_ : 1   
_OG_ : 2   
_OG_ : 3 

_Narrators === > Speak_  
_And so the narrators spoke, and the machine began again. The narrator is together together._  
Narrator ===> Narrate  
Arcjec ===> Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if Emergentism and or Vitalism are your field, and I have butchered their meaning, but I don't want to read the whole thesis on emergent truth so I just read some wikipedia about it at 2 a.m.


	3. Trinity

  
I wrote a whole thing here but the tab accidentally closed, and I feel so thorough gutted by this that I'm just going to give you the raw idea and you can imagine it however you want.

So I'll just tell you what it was.  
The narrators were one, they contemplated their existence while Arcjec contemplated his own. Korjec and The Original now totally ascended from their respective limited control over the narrative to the full narrator.  
They realized there was an unbiased narrator in the previous chapter who let them narrate themselves, simply describing the action to us the reader. Or if they weren't just describing it, there was no difference between the two due to them being unbiased.  
Arcjec thought about some depressing things and came to this same conclusion on freewill. (This is after a long long paragraph of me projecting onto Arcjec and simultaneously him considering such a thing as one possible reason for his life. I also included bits trying to justify this by saying basically "no one is reading it, and it can't change canon so it doesnt matter" but within a context that would kind of make sense to someone not truly aware of the narrators. )  
The narrators decided to let him decide his actions on his own, but ultimately he just unknowingly throws himself before fate or God or a narrator, and surrenders control he didn't even know he momentarily had. The narrators realize then that their action was inherently acting out their desire, even if Arcjec didn't realize it, so they relinquish their absolute control to, say, some assorted gods, and one bone boy.

Throughout this I sprinkled in several of the fucking gifts of the holy spirit for some fucking reason. Fear of The Lord being what separated Arcjec's thoughts, and his narration. Pious-ness being him throwing his control away unknowingly with a  
I ===> Rely on Fate/God/Destiny   
(I didn't get this far concretely) or whatever. It would probably ultimately end on.

something something something "This young troll stands in his respiteblock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I find it funny something out of my control stopped me from posting it. Probably something in their about fate if you dig into it enough.
> 
> I'm sorry I guess. To myself and to anyone who does eventually read this. For numerous reasons. I'm sorry.
> 
> This seemed like a good place to stop from before I even started writing it.


End file.
